


Drabble for LiviaPenn

by zvi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't ask uncomfortable questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble for LiviaPenn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/gifts).



Martha said, "My sister Tish could help."

Jack said, "Then get her out here."

"I think the request should come from you. She works for the PM. English PM."

Jack raised his eyebrows pretty high. "Didn't the new PM get rid of all of the Master's staff?"

"No, actually. His plans were mostly secret. Everyone who was in on it worked at his network, except his wife." Martha shrugged.

Jack shrugged, and picked up his phone, and told Ianto to get Tish Jones flown out to Wales overnight.

It turned out that Tish could not help, because Owen found the Retcon mistakenly shoved in with his necropsy equipment. Jack preferred amnesia to Crisis PR management.

Jack met Tish at the airport, and offered her dinner and a first class flight back to London.

When he called Ianto to change her plans, he said, "She likes me. And she doesn't ask uncomfortable questions because she knows she wouldn't like the answers. It's refreshing."

"Yes, sir," said Ianto. He did not tell Martha.


End file.
